1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures and, more particularly, to an enclosure with a removable front panel.
2. Description of Related Art
To install hard disk drives in an electronic device, such as a server, a front panel of an enclosure of the server needs to be opened. However, the open angle of the front panel generally is often limited, which is inconvenient for installing or uninstalling the hard disk drives.